


The Lesser Evil

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bonding, Breeding, Chains, Collars, Come Shot, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Foreplay, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Interspecies Breeding, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Japanese, Laboratories, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Missionary Position, Mpreg, Needles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nudity, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Lubrication, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Captured, imprisoned, tortured, and forced to breed, Marth finds himself making a difficult choice.





	The Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Um... So... This one just kinda got out of hand. I was theorizing that Meta Knight is Nightmare's creation - the one rumored to have rebelled, mentioned in the Kirby anime. My sick mind got hold of that concept, and before I knew it I'd written this. This is the longest one-shot I've ever done, and... well... I can't say anything in my defense. This is horrible. I know it's horrible. But post it I must, in the name of self-expression and the continued depravity of the Internet.

_He had never intended to end up back here, except with Galaxia in his hand and the light of justice guiding him. He could almost hear Nightmare’s laughter in his mind. The evil entity would be very pleased indeed to have recaptured his wayward creation. Meta Knight knew that he would not see daylight again for a very long time. That didn’t mean forever, though. He would escape, and he would avenge his fellow Star Warriors. The only questions were how and when._

_Rows of cells held occupants taken from many different worlds. Through space and dimension, they had been harvested like ants for a desktop farm. Some would become new demon beasts for Nightmare’s use. Many would not survive._

_“Welcome home,” the guard sneered as they stopped in front of a cell door. Meta Knight glared at him. When he broke out of here, this would be the first casualty._

_The door opened, and Meta Knight was shoved into the dark room. His chains came off, and the door slammed shut. The light from the hallway beamed through the narrow window in the door, falling across two sets of bunk beds. Two humans looked over at him, first with suspicion and then with open curiosity._

_“Are you new?” the smaller one asked. He sat with his back straight and his hair looking too neat for the setting. He seemed to have a dignified air about him, though the only thing he wore was an iron collar._

_Meta Knight simply nodded, and the two humans exchanged glances._

_“I’m sorry. Whatever circumstances have brought you here, I’m truly sorry you had to join us.”_

_Meta Knight noted that both of them had the underfed and downtrodden look of prisoners who had been in captivity for a long time. They were not newcomers. Needle marks were apparent on both of their arms, and wounds – fresh and scabbed – formed patterns on the larger one’s chest and shoulders (and most likely on his back as well). The small one had similar marks, though his were older. “I am Meta Knight,” the knight finally said, deciding that these two could become valuable allies. If they were strong enough to survive so far, they wouldn’t be a liability. “I do not intend to be here long.”_

_“That’s what I like to hear,” the one with shorter, darker blue hair smirked. “I’m Ike. Four months in.”_

_“My name is Marth.” The younger man stood and extended his hand, which Meta Knight took in greeting as he wondered at this unusual display of manners. “Ike and I were captured from the same world.”_

_Ike thumbed is own collar. “They threw us in here together because we look alike, I guess. I wonder why they brought you here?”_

_“This is a tactic of theirs,” Meta Knight said. “They force together peoples from different planets, to see if they will tear each other apart or cooperate.”_

_Marth laughed nervously. “Well, I certainly hope you won’t be tearing us to shreds.”_

_“I have no intention of doing so. But I do plan on escaping.”_

_The two humans shared a brief glance. Marth smiled, and Ike stood from his bunk. Digging under the bed, he pulled out a few bars and laid them carefully on the ground so they wouldn’t make a sound. Then he brought out some scraps of cloth and paper, on which were written coded notes._

_“We’ve been working on this for a while,” Ike said. “Care to look it over?”_

_Meta Knight took the plans and began reading as Marth explained the code to him. It seemed his new cellmates would be useful, after all._

>>><<< 

“ _Iie!_ NO!” The desperate cry startled Meta Knight from his light doze. In this place, it was wise to get as much sleep as possible – wise, but not doable most of the time. Someone was always screaming. With Meta Knight’s luck, it was usually just as he was about to fall into an actually restful slumber. Dreams of the past had been slowly fading to the bliss of deep unconsciousness when he’d awoken.

The hiss of a door opening sounded from somewhere down the hall, and Meta Knight got out of bed. Through the bars in the window of his cell door, he could see the row of observation rooms. Another subject was going to be tortured, it seemed. Anger boiled in him, but it faded as quickly as it came. What was the point of getting angry right now? There was nothing he could do.

With a painful jolt, he recognized the slender young man being dragged into one of the glass-walled rooms. Marth. He glanced over at Ike’s bunk, where the mercenary had just bolted to his feet. “Is that Marth’s voice?” he asked, and Meta Knight nodded grimly. Ike swore and ran to the door, peering out over Meta Knight’s head. “What the fuck are they doing to him now? I’ve never heard him shout like that.”

Meta Knight couldn’t answer. He almost didn’t want to know. They had been paying a lot of attention to Marth lately, especially since the surgery. A long, painful period of treatments had followed the initial operation, leaving Marth weak and ill. They wouldn’t say what they had done to him, as usual. The three swordsmen were just lab rats, not meant to know what horrors awaited them. Ike and Meta Knight had cared for their cellmate as best they could, as he had cared for them after agonizing experiments and tests, but now they were unable to do anything.

“Please, don’t do this!” Marth was screaming, struggling wildly against the white-coated monsters. Nightmare’s scientists were nothing if not efficient, though. They had him shackled to a table in short order. “Please! Anything, I will do **anything**! Don’t do this to me!”

Ike hissed through clenched teeth, and Meta Knight’s hands dug into the metal door. Neither one looked away, though. They had almost decided to suffer with Marth, whatever was in store for him. The way Marth was talking, it seemed as if he knew what was about to happen. Perhaps they had told him, just to see him beg. Perhaps he had figured it out.

“Why is he begging? He never begs!” Ike said. The sheer terror in Marth’s voice was uncharacteristic of the normally calm prince, and it was alarming. “You don’t think they’re going to…” He let this thought trail off unfinished. He shuddered, unable to say it. Meta Knight rationalized that if they were going to kill Marth, they would have done so elsewhere. They wouldn’t have bothered to bring him to the observation rooms.

Unless they were going to execute him as a way to frighten the other prisoners.

Another door opened, too far down the hall to see. Presently, another scientist and two guards came into view. Meta Knight’s blood froze in his veins when he saw who they were leading towards Marth’s room. Round and pink, golden horns and feathered wings; it was Galacta Knight.

“Who’s that?” Ike asked.

Meta Knight’s explanation stuck in his throat. He couldn’t form the words.

Another scream rent the air as the winged warrior was pushed into the room, still heavily chained. “ ** _Metanaito! Aiku!_** ”

>>><<< 

Get away, get away, GET AWAY. Marth pulled against the metal shackles, not caring that he was cutting his wrists. Their words played in his head over and over. “Insemination.” “Breed.” “Multiple sessions.” After months of wondering, Marth now knew that the treatments were to prepare him for something far worse than he’d imagined.

He didn’t stop fighting, even as they led Galacta Knight into the room. Deprived of his mask and his armor, stripped of his weapons, he looked no less fierce as he glared at Marth with glowing red eyes. Though similar to Meta Knight in size and shape, there was nothing comforting about his appearance. Marth knew why he was here, and he most likely knew as well.

A terrified scream left him then: “ ** _Metanaito! Aiku!_** ” He knew they couldn’t come to his aid. They were as much victims as he was, as helpless as Galacta Knight in chains before him. But somehow, calling out to them relieved some of the panic. He couldn’t fall to pieces like this; they were waiting for him. They needed him to be strong. They were all in this together, and had been from the first moment they’d met.

Marth knew of Galacta Knight from stories Meta Knight had told him. He had met him once, when they’d both been brought into the lab for blood testing. They were keeping him heavily sedated, but it didn’t reduce the malice in his heart. His gaze was that of a wild beast’s: savage, calculating, and deadly in intent. He seemed to regard everyone with the same hatred, and he had now turned his enraged glare on Marth. The prince didn’t know how they expected this to work – Galacta Knight would kill him sooner than fuck him. His power was nearly unrivaled, and only Meta Knight had ever succeeded in defeating him.

They seemed to have thought of that. A needle found its mark in Galacta Knight’s shoulder, and he growled menacingly but did not flinch. Marth could only gasp as another syringe was filled and pushed into his neck. “These should take effect quickly,” one of the white-coats said. “Let’s give them some room.”

“You don’t intend to unchain him, do you?” another asked.

“No, secure one end of the chain to the wall,” the first replied. “But give it enough slack that he can reach his goal.”

This was done, and the scientists stepped back to a safe distance. Marth shuddered, looking imploringly into Galacta Knight’s eyes. They were still wild, but a new kind of gleam had appeared. He stepped forward, breathing heavily. “Don’t…” Marth’s voice was hardly above a whisper. “Please, don’t… You don’t have to do this…”

Galacta Knight didn’t respond. He was now close enough to climb onto the low table. Marth’s legs folded, pressing closer to his body. “Don’t do it! Fight it!” This was almost a futile attempt, he realized. The concoction of hormones was now coursing through him, as well, and he was already feeling the effects. “ _Onegai…_ ” His legs slipped a little, becoming heavier. It was harder to remain focused.

The pink warrior gripped Marth’s legs and forced them apart, fitting himself between them and pressing them up against Marth’s chest. The prince could already feel a hardened length pushing against him. “N- no! NONONONONO!” A surge of new strength electrified his limbs, and he tried to kick at the warrior. Mitten-like hands pressed against his thighs, and Marth inhaled sharply, feeling his joints creaking and his skin bruising. “ ** _Iya!_** _Senshi-san, onegai! Yamete!_ ”

His pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. Marth thought Galacta Knight was under the influence of the drugs, until he leaned close and said, “Be still, human. I may as well enjoy myself.”

Marth saw no point in pleading now. Instead he let his voice out, screaming in desperation and rage and terror, screaming for all he was worth, as his body was pried open and invaded.

>>><<< 

Ike slammed his fist into the door, wanting to shout along with Marth but unable to make his voice work. Meta Knight was growling, low and deep, his eyes a bright red. It didn’t make any sense. What was the point of this? Were they really so sadistic that they would force this kind of thing on their test subjects? It couldn’t be mere entertainment.

“You sons of bitches!” Ike finally found his voice, and Meta Knight allowed him to vent. He knew that Ike was almost hoping the guards would come. “You BASTARDS! What the fuck are you thinking? Why are you DOING this?!”

The scientists in the observation room turned to look down the hall, though the guards remained impassive. One of the scientists snickered, calling out, “You can have a turn with him later, if this experiment fails. Looks like Galacta Knight is having a good time.”

“You-!” Ike banged the door with both fists this time. He gripped the bars of the window and began rattling them with all of his might. Meta Knight began to fear that Ike really thought he could break free. Lest he hurt himself, or bring on the wrath of the guards, Meta Knight gripped Ike’s shoulder and pulled him away from the door. Down the hall, Marth’s cries grew weaker.

“MARTH!” Ike bellowed, wrenching out of Meta Knight’s grip. “Don’t you give into them, Marth! Don’t give them the satisfaction! You’re stronger than they are, and they know it!”

Ike stood trembling then, his breath seeming to have left him. Marth’s voice was now only an occasional whimper, and each sound made Meta Knight’s chest tighten. Ike turned to Meta Knight, his eyes fierce, his muscles flexing with nervous energy. “What are they doing that for?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Meta Knight could barely keep his voice calm now, but he had to – for Ike’s sake as well as his own. “With any luck, they’ll return him to us after it’s over.”

“I’ll kill them…” Ike stalked back to the door and looked out. “When we bust out of here…”

“Yes,” Meta Knight said, his eyes burning bright. “When we break out, they will suffer.”

>>><<< 

_“Meta Knight…” A gentle hand on his forehead brought him back to reality. Meta Knight opened his eyes, finding the world a blur of dull tones. He blinked a few times, bringing everything back into focus. Their eyes were what he saw first – a deep blue like the starry sky, and fierce icy cyan. Marth smiled down at him. “Welcome back. How do you feel?”_

_“Ng… I’m fine.” He could tell they weren’t convinced. Ike just shook his head, smirking._

_“Maybe in a few days you’ll be fine,” the mercenary said. “They took you to the arena?”_

_Meta Knight nodded. Marth’s hand on his head soothed him, and soon his eyes were closing again. He couldn’t show weakness to the ones holding him captive, but Ike and Marth were different. Only they could see him exhausted like this. He remembered walking through the door on his own, and then blacking out as soon as the guards had gone. The struggle to remain conscious had taken a lot out of him._

_“How long have I been gone?” he asked, still fighting the weariness in his voice._

_“Three days,” Marth said. “You’ve been asleep for a while, but you need to rest more.”_

_“Is that an order?”_

_The prince smiled softly. “_ Hai _, that’s an order, Meta Knight.”_

_Marth watched as the knight’s breathing slowed, evening out to a peaceful rhythm. He tucked the blanket more securely around him, careful not to brush against his injuries. “It was bad this time,” Ike said gravely. “You think he’ll be OK?”_

_“Yes,” Marth said, still stroking the top of Meta Knight’s head. “But we have to keep him here. He needs to rest.”_

_“Right.” Ike grinned and cracked his knuckles against each other. He knew what that meant. If the guards came for Meta Knight again, he and Marth would have to cause a distraction – something that Ike excelled at, and that gave him an outlet for his frustration. The punishment for such disturbances couldn’t outweigh the satisfaction of punching a guard in the face. Marth was always willing to jump into the fray, but Ike relished it._

_Marth wasn’t one to look forward to such a possibility, but he was no less ready for it if it came to that. This room, these two beings… they had become his world. He would do anything for them. His features set in determination, he wrapped his arms around Meta Knight and laid his head against the knight’s. “You’ll be alright,” he whispered. “We promise.”_

>>><<< 

Marth didn’t know how long it went on. Lost in his memories as he was, it could have been hours, though it was probably only a few minutes. When Galacta Knight finally pulled out of him, the prince’s legs fell back onto the table with a thud. His body had gone slack long ago, and he stared unseeing at the ceiling as the scientists rushed over to restrain Galacta Knight again.

Vaguely, he could feel someone cleaning him up. Warmth flowed out of him, but he didn’t know if it was his own blood or Galacta Knight’s seed. His entire body had gone numb. The scientists unlocked the cuffs around his wrists and pushed him into a sitting position. Only then did he cringe, pain shooting up his spine and blinding him momentarily. He felt sick. He was pulled to his feet, stumbled, jolted to attention when his back was jabbed with sharp fingertips, and felt the chain latched to his collar.

He walked sluggishly as he was led down the hall, and his heart skipped a beat when they stopped him in front of his cell door. Ike and Meta Knight were in there, he thought with a sudden rush of panic. They had probably heard everything. He had heard Ike’s shouts, heard his encouragement, but Marth didn’t know what he would say to his friends. Shame was creeping up on him, making his insides burn. How could he face them now?

“Stand back!” a guard barked before the door was opened. Neither of the cell’s occupants paid any attention, though. They both rushed forward to catch Marth as he stumbled into the cell. The prince didn’t know what to think as strong arms held him. Ike carried him to his bed, laid him on it gently, and caressed his cheek as the door slammed shut behind them.

“ _Aiku… Metanaito…_ ” Tears formed at the corners of Marth’s eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but Meta Knight beat him to it. The knight settled beside Marth, stroking his face as Ike covered him with the rough blanket.

“Get some sleep,” Meta Knight said.

“They… They want me to…” Marth gasped, beginning to hyperventilate, but was soothed by a hand on his shoulder. Ike had sat on the other side of the bed, and was now gripping the prince’s arm tightly.

“Not now,” Meta Knight said. “Sleep first, and then we’ll talk about it. You must have known already what they were planning. We’ll figure something out later.”

Gratefully, Marth closed his eyes and allowed his foggy brain to slip into unconsciousness. Ike and Meta Knight still flanked him as he drifted off. They were here. Everything would be OK.

>>><<< 

“I can’t let this happen.”

Silence was the only reply from his two companions. Marth curled in on himself, resting his head in the space between his arms. “I **can’t**.”

Ike seemed to be in shock. “So, all that time… Those procedures… They were gearing you up for this.” He shuddered. “ **Why**?”

“To see if it can be done,” Meta Knight said.

“I have to find some way to stop it.”

“How could they…? WHY?” Ike spluttered again.

“I have to think of something,” Marth said, looking up and fixing Ike’s gaze with his own. “I can’t do this! I refuse to! I will not bring a new life into this hell!”

“A cross between a human and Galacta Knight would certainly result in a powerful warrior,” Meta Knight said. “Nightmare has been known to breed demon beasts with experiments such as this. With a lack of female subjects, they would be searching for alternatives.”

“But what can we do?” Marth looked at Meta Knight desperately.

“We don’t know if it’s worked yet,” Meta Knight said. Marth laughed bitterly.

“Why does that matter? They were talking about a repeat treatment – as many as it takes, they said.” He fell silent for a moment, staring at the floor. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t bring myself to kill it. And I can’t just give them what they want.”

“We have to change our plans,” Ike said, determination hardening his features. “We have to get out sooner. We’ll get out of here, or we’ll die in the attempt.”

The other two nodded solemnly. Their plans had just been given a time limit.

>>><<< 

The “visits” with Galacta Knight continued. Week after week, Marth was led into the lab. Every time, the tests came up negative. The following day, he would be brought back to the observation room with Galacta Knight. This pattern repeated itself three times, and Marth became numb to the experience.

Finally, after the fourth negative test, he made a decision. He was put back in the cell, knowing that they would come for him again in a few hours. Ike and Meta Knight looked at him, worried and anxious, and Marth shook his head. They breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s going to work this time,” Marth said softly.

“What?” Ike looked up, bewildered.

“I can feel it… It’s some kind of… of change in my body…”

“Are you sure?” Meta Knight asked.

“Yes. I don’t know how, but… I know that this time, they’re going to succeed.”

Silence fell heavily around the three. Each was contemplating what this meant. Finally, Marth spoke, his gaze fixed on the floor in front of his bed. “I… I need to ask something of you.”

“No way,” Ike growled. Last week, Marth had mumbled that he would rather kill himself than have their plan work. “I’m not gonna let you die!”

The prince just shook his head, still staring at the floor. “Not that, Ike. If anything, this is the worse option, but… I can’t leave you two alone.” Marth looked up then, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. “We promised to escape together. We’re **going** to escape together.”

“What do you need us to do?” Meta Knight asked.

Marth’s shoulders shook for just a moment. He breathed deeply, looking back down. “I don’t… I don’t want to have that monster’s child.” His fingers clenched in the blanket, his face burning hot. “It’s going to happen. **I know it is!** ” He snapped, looking up as Ike began to say that he wasn’t sure. “If I’m going to… to have something like that happen, then I don’t want it to be his! I want it to be yours!”

Meta Knight and Ike remained silent – Meta Knight’s eyes burning green, Ike with a stunned look on his face. Marth brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “I want it to be one of you who does it. I know this is… a lot to ask. It’s a terrible choice to make. But… I- I can’t… I can’t have **his** child. I would rather die!”

Ike and Meta Knight looked at each other. Then they both stood, crossing to Marth’s bed and sitting on either side of him. Ike stroked Marth’s cheek with the back of his hand, and Meta Knight placed a firm hand on Marth’s back. “We’re in this together,” Ike said, and Marth choked back a sob.

“ _Ari_ \- thank you…”

Ike reached out and wrapped his arms around Marth, pulling him close with his back to Ike’s chest. He pressed his lips to Marth’s neck, and Meta Knight began caressing up Marth’s thighs. Marth trembled, biting his lower lip, but smiled when Meta Knight looked up in concern. “It’s OK, if it’s you two…” The knight wasn’t convinced, though. He leaned closer, holding Marth’s gaze.

“It won’t hurt,” he said. “We’ll go as slowly as you need us to.”

“I trust you,” Marth said, though some of the fear inside him slipped away. His body was still anticipating another assault. He closed his eyes and leaned back against Ike as the mercenary started playing with his chest.

A touch between his legs made him shudder, but the sensation was pleasant. “Nnh…” A blush spread across his face. Meta Knight nipped lightly at his throat, while Ike’s hands slid down his waist. The fear was still there, memories of rough hands and sharp teeth making Marth tense up, but there was an undercurrent of pleasure and a closeness that he had never felt before.

He didn’t realize he was crying softly until Ike leaned down to whisper in his ear. “It’s OK. We’re here.”

“ _Aiku…_ ”

They held him between them, Ike rocking gently back and forth as Meta Knight planted light kisses up and down his torso. Marth allowed himself to relax, gradually. Pleasure began to win out over memories of pain. He could almost feel the way he used to, when he had explored himself. An abrupt realization that Galacta Knight had been his first made him shudder, but Meta Knight brought him back to the present with an expert touch to his cock.

“This will be your first time, won’t it?” the knight said, as if he could tell what Marth was thinking.

“I’d… I’d like to think so,” Marth smiled, but Meta Knight just nodded.

“There is a world of difference between being attacked and having sex.”

“You’ve never really don’t it properly,” Ike said.

Marth laughed for the first time in weeks. “And I suppose you mean to say that you’re an expert?”

Ike licked his ear. “You bet,” he said, grinning. “In Crimea, I was known as the pleaser of man and maid. I could have anyone on their knees in no time.”

“One who speaks so confidently is often one who has the least experience,” Meta Knight said, his eyes flashing pink in amusement for just a second.

“And one who makes fun of others’ sex lives is one who…” Ike paused, thinking for a moment. Then he shrugged, and went back to kissing the outer shell of Marth’s ear. “Dammit, I got nothing.”

Marth felt his chest lightening, even as his body began to heat up. He loved them so much. This wasn’t the romantic kind of love that people wrote about in novels. This wasn’t even a schoolboy crush. It was much deeper, much purer than any of that. He doubted then that there was another person in the universe he felt closer to.

“So…” Ike mumbled, “what are we gonna do about lube?”

“That’s not a problem,” Meta Knight said simply. As he’d worked Marth to a full erection, he had noticed moisture steadily building up from deep inside the prince’s body. It was already spilling out onto his hand – no doubt another modification made to assist the insemination process. Drawing attention to it might dredge up all sorts of memories, though, so he glanced at Ike meaningfully, frowning to discourage him from bringing it up again. Ike nodded.

“Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?” Ike asked, getting things back on track.

“Ah, not really,” Marth’s blush deepened, but he smiled despite himself. “Then again, I’ve never kept company with anyone as straightforward as you.”

“I call it like I see it, prince.” The mercenary began kissing and nipping Marth’s neck as his hands mobilized an assault on his nipples. Marth whimpered and shifted a bit, reaching up to grip Meta Knight’s shoulders and throwing his head back against Ike.

Meta Knight glanced up at Ike, and the mercenary nodded again in wordless understanding. He began to reach down past where Meta Knight’s hand was stroking Marth, down to the indent between Marth’s legs. The prince gasped and closed his eyes. He focused on Ike’s heartbeat against his back. He felt Meta Knight pleasuring him, and when Ike’s finger breached his entrance, he only gave a moment of resistance before relaxing his muscles and allowing the mercenary to go further.

It had been a week since the last encounter with Galacta Knight, but there was still residual scarring from previous ordeals. Ike probed carefully until he found the right tunnel, surprised by how slick Marth had become. There was no outward sign of a second passage, but it was easy to slip into it. Briefly, Ike wondered how they had achieved something like this – he felt the mood fading, though, and quickly shoved that thought aside. They needed to get through this.

Gradually, pleasure overrode Marth’s other senses. He moaned in earnest as Ike pushed another finger inside him. Meta Knight’s grip tightened just slightly, making Marth hiss as heat suddenly bloomed outward from the knight’s touch. “Ah… Naaah…” Marth bit down on his lower lip, trying to quell the sounds that were coming more fluidly. He had been stretched before, but never like this. The space inside him was slowly being teased open, and it left him feeling breathless and needy in a way he had never been before. A third finger joined the other two, and Marth nearly cried out as his body responded with another gush of wetness that covered Ike’s and Meta Knight’s hands.

Another exchange of glances, and Ike withdrew his fingers. He couldn’t help sniffing them, and realized that the scent was intoxicating. No doubt there were all sorts of new pheromones running through Marth’s body now, and Ike could feel himself growing harder. Meta Knight seemed to notice it, as well. His expression was frozen in determination, and Ike had the feeling that he was fighting off a sudden rush of arousal that threatened to propel him forward more quickly than necessary.

Meta Knight lined himself up with Marth’s entrance, and captured the prince’s lips in a kiss that he hoped was gentler than it felt to him. Marth’s scent was dizzying. Ike could smell it, but Meta Knight was reacting more strongly to it. The monster hidden deep within, the part of him that had been created by Nightmare long ago, was emerging. Meta Knight forced it back, and focused instead on the heat of Marth’s body as he slid easily inside.

“Nnnnh!” Marth’s grip on Meta Knight’s shoulder tightened, and his other hand sought Ike’s knee. Calloused fingers covered his own, intertwining and holding him securely. Meta Knight’s thumbs stroked the insides of Marth’s thighs as the knight moved carefully forward. “ _Metanaito…_ ” Marth sighed, gazing at the knight through hooded lids. “ _Ii na…_ It’s… It feels good…”

The faintest smile teased at the corner of Meta Knight’s mouth. His resolve strengthened. He eased inside, going as slowly as he could, everything growing hazy as Marth’s tightness wrapped around him. It had been so long... He couldn’t even remember the last time he had done this. He gripped Marth’s thighs a bit harder, holding himself back as his vision swam in and out of focus. Now wasn’t the time to lose himself. He had to remain in control.

When Meta Knight finally bottomed out, Marth let out a soft cry. His heart was pounding in his chest, but not from fear. Meta Knight had been right. This was very different from what he’d experienced before, and he rocked his hips slightly, encouraging Meta Knight to begin moving. The knight was being so gentle, but Marth could see it was a struggle for him. He began to buck a little, hoping to convey that he could take more. Meta Knight obliged by slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, just a bit faster than before.

Ike held Marth close, touching everywhere he could reach as the prince began to loosen up. “Nah! Aaah…” Marth was panting already, and Ike felt the time was right to reach around and grip his member, stroking in time with Meta Knight’s thrusts. “YA!” Marth’s entire body jerked, his back arched, and he came so suddenly that it seemed to surprise all three of them. He choked back a keening wail that threatened to burst from him, and gradually began to come down from the high. “Aaa, Meta… Meta Knight…! Nnnh…!”

The clenching, pulsing grip around Meta Knight’s cock had inflamed his passion. He began thrusting a little harder. Marth whimpered, clinging to his lovers as Meta Knight worked his way deeper and deeper. “ _Ah, metanaito-kyou! Ki- kimochi iiiii!_ Yaaa! _Suki da yo!_ ” Pressure was building, Marth was getting hard again, and Meta Knight could feel his orgasm coming. He gripped Marth’s hips, allowing the prince’s legs to wrap around him. His own low grunts were foreign to his ears, seeming to come from somewhere far away. All he knew was need – he needed to drive in harder, feel more of the slick coiling heat, fuck the prince until all trace of Galacta Knight was swept away. He would make Marth forget all about that.

Unexpectedly, the thought of impregnating the writhing human wasn’t such a frightening prospect.

A faint look of pain crossed Marth’s features, and Meta Knight slowed to a more leisurely pace. Those pheromones were powerful, he thought grudgingly. He had almost lost control. As he settled into the new rhythm, Marth sighed softly and stroked the side of Meta Knight’s face. He had almost seen the shadow of Galacta Knight’s lustful expression in Meta Knight’s eyes, but the trust he had in the warrior was absolute. It was even a bit of a turn-on, he realized, to feel possessed by someone he trusted.

Ike was doing his best to make himself useful and to suppress his own burgeoning erection. He bit down on Marth’s neck, tweaked his nipples, and fingered his member as it began to grow again. Marth turned slightly so he could rest his head against Ike’s chest, with the side of his face nuzzling upward into the hollow of Ike’s collar. “You like that?” Ike murmured as Marth began to pant again. “He’s really deep in there. Look how much you can take… I’m impressed.”

“Nh! Ah… Y- yes…” Marth closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to build again. “ _Metanaito, onegai…_ Inside…”

For one blinding moment, Marth was able to forget why they were doing this. Meta Knight thrust harder and harder, going a bit faster, and Marth whimpered as the fullness and the closeness threatened to overwhelm him. Meta Knight’s grip on his hips tightened, and the knight growled as his cock began to twitch. Marth was gasping now, pulling Meta Knight closer with his legs locked around the spherical body, begging him to claim him, to mark him. With a final grunt, Meta Knight felt himself tumble over the edge, and his world dissolved into flame.

Marth could feel the sudden burst of hot cum inside him, and he cried out as it filled him. Meta Knight was pressing himself as closely as he could, breathing hard. The prince held him tight as tears found their way down his cheeks. They both knew what this could mean, and the gravity of the situation mingled with the intensity of release to create something bittersweet – a painful ecstasy that tied them together. Meta Knight’s expression was unreadable when he pulled out and sat back on the bed.

Ike hadn’t stopped touching Marth, and he began to shift so that Marth could slide closer. The prince moaned when Ike’s length pushed against his back. “Do you want to do it like this?” Ike asked.

“N- no… Please, can I see your face?” The request was spoken almost guiltily. Ike nipped Marth’s ear and helped him turn around. Meta Knight helped Marth lay down, and Ike moved with him, never breaking contact. Marth wrapped his arms around Ike’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder as Ike maneuvered them into position. As he pressed in, he slid his arms under Marth’s back so he could hold him. Meta Knight sat beside them, his hand constantly stroking Marth’s hair.

With Ike’s hard body above him, with Meta Knight gently ruffling his hair, Marth felt more content than he had in a long time. He welcomed Ike’s hardness within him, feeling that it was a bit slimmer but a little longer than Meta Knight’s. “Fuck…” Ike hissed as he sank into Marth. “God, this is incredible… I’m gonna move now, OK?”

Marth smiled and nodded. Ike always was the more vocal one. He closed his eyes as Ike began to thrust, gently at first and then more forcefully. The squelching sounds as Ike’s flesh met Marth’s, smoothed over by Meta Knight’s seed, made Marth blush. It sounded so lewd, and the prince felt dirty in an incredibly good way. “A- ah! _Aiku_!” He gripped Ike’s hair with one hand as the other clawed at his back. “ _Suki da yo!_ Aaah!”

“You like that?” Ike panted, his hips bucking out of rhythm. “You want me to add to the mess he made?”

“Mmmn…! _E- e_ …”

“You’re ours, you know.” Ike bit down on Marth’s throat, briefly, just to get his point across. “Ngh… We’re never letting you go. Do you understand?”

“Ya- yes!”

“Gaaah… _Kirei…_ ” He meant it, too. In this moment, Marth was a stunning sight, with his face flushed and his eyes misted over. His lips were slightly reddened, and Ike couldn’t resist claiming them with his own.

Sometime during all the activity, Meta Knight had started working his way down. He was now reaching between the two humans and was gripping Marth’s erection. The prince whimpered, the world blurring around him once more as pleasure shot through him. The buildup was more gradual this time, and Marth could feel it approaching, like a distant storm. Meta Knight was perceptive, and he gauged how much pressure to use, just where and how quickly to stroke. Keeping a careful eye on Ike, Meta Knight adjusted accordingly until the prince went rigid and released into the knight’s hand.

Gripped by Marth’s inner walls over and over again, Ike’s body went as taut as a bowstring. “NG! _Marusu! Kuso…!_ ” Marth held still, trembling slightly, as pleasure assaulted his senses. He could feel Ike’s release, as intense as Meta Knight’s, flooding him past capacity. He shuddered, crying out weakly, until Ike’s lips captured his once more.

Both began to wind down slowly. Marth’s cheeks were damp again, and Ike kissed them before smiling reassuringly. In truth, he felt as uneasy about this whole thing as the others probably did. Now wasn’t the time for worrying, though. The three of them now shared something unspeakable, a bond that would keep them together no matter what. Ike slid out of Marth and wiped himself with the already-filthy blanket. “I wouldn’t mind if we did that again sometime,” the mercenary said.

“Thank you… Both of you…” Marth closed his eyes. He felt almost at peace.

Meta Knight settled beside Marth, and Ike lay down on Marth’s other side. They had often lain close together for warmth, and now they were sharing their residual emotion through their bodies. It was a long three hours before the guards would discover them.

>>><<< 

_It was so cold. Ike shivered, barely aware of anything but the relentless chill spreading through his body. The experiment had apparently gone to their liking, but now he was left with the aftermath. Induced hypothermia was no picnic, he thought bitterly. The vials of blood they had drawn before and after hadn’t helped matters._

_He was thrown into the cell, and he stumbled and hit the floor. “Ike!” Marth’s voice registered in his brain only as a distant call, an echo that could have been his imagination. “He’s freezing…_ Metanaito _, please help me get him onto his bed…”_

_Very gradually, he began to notice two spots of warmth, one on either side of him. He opened his eyes. The bottom of a bunk bed was what he saw, but he could sense Marth and Meta Knight lying next to him. He was covered with something heavy, and his cellmates were pressed against him, skin to skin under the covers. He could feel them breathing._

_“Ike…” He opened his eyes again, turning his head slightly until the prince’s face came into view. Marth smiled, relief washing over his features. “_ Daijobu desu ka _?”_

_“Hn.” He could only manage to grunt. It felt as if his tongue was paralyzed._

_“Try to move your fingers.” Meta Knight’s large hand was covering Ike’s own. The mercenary tried to do as he was told, and Meta Knight nodded, satisfied. “There should be no permanent damage.”_

_They pressed against every part of his body that they could, using themselves as living blankets under the layers of thin and ragged cloth they had pulled from all of the bunks. “Can you keep your eyes open?” Marth said, reaching up to caress Ike’s cheek. Ike tried to comply, but it was so hard. He just wanted to sleep._

_“Stay with us,” Meta Knight said, a hint of command apparent in his voice. “You can’t sleep until your temperature rises.”_

_Ike could feel Marth’s leg slung over his waist, and Meta Knight’s covering his torso. The prince nuzzled under Ike’s chin, splaying his hand over his chest. “Tired…” Ike murmured._

_“I know,” Marth said._

_“What is the best strategy for fighting a light-footed opponent?” Meta Knight asked._

_“Huh?”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“… Stay… Stay your ground… Conserve your energy,” Ike frowned, trying to remember. He began to recite words of wisdom taught to him during training. Meta Knight kept him talking, quizzing him, telling him to explain his answers. Soon he was beginning to warm up, and Marth was telling him that he could sleep. Ike drifted off, still recounting the battle strategies he had learned over the years, as his companions’ comforting warmth enveloped him._

>>><<< 

“Was that…?” Ike raised his head, jolted from his thoughts and feeling as nervous as a jackrabbit. Meta Knight remained still. Ike listened, and then lowered his gaze again. Nothing.

The hours passed. Occasionally they could hear the slamming of a cell door, or the cry of another test subject being taken to one of the laboratories. They could hear leaking water pipes from toilets and sinks, someone whimpering in his sleep, and brief snatches of conversation as guards walked by. Ike tapped his foot against the bedframe irritably.

“Do you think they’re done yet?” he asked.

Again, Meta Knight remained silent. He had no answers.

“What if he’s…”

The knight looked at Ike, but still he had nothing to say. Ike gazed back, looking as if he was ready to spring up and start pacing at any moment. “Do you think it’s been long enough?”

“I don’t know,” Meta Knight said truthfully. The scientists had been only too amused at the scene they’d discovered. They had let Marth’s scheduled visit with Galacta Knight slide for the time being. One week later, they had come back. It had been several hours already, and Ike wasn’t the only one growing nervous.

Another door opened somewhere, and Meta Knight looked up. Footsteps thumped down the hallway, accompanied by the tapping of bare feet on concrete floor. Ike jerked to attention. “Stand back!” a guard called, and the door was opened. Marth was pushed inside, and the door closed.

The prince avoided looking at his companions. He seemed to have aged somewhat. He fell onto his bunk, curling around himself as Ike and Meta Knight exchanged worried glances. A scientist looked in through the barred window, an ugly sneer on his face. Then he spoke to his companion. “Be sure to increase subject HM38A’s rations.”

Meta Knight and Ike glanced at Marth, whose back was to them. Their hearts stopped as one.

“After all, he’s eating for two now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... Again, I have no words in my defense. If you must kill me, just do it quickly.


End file.
